Aroma a rosas
by melyvitte
Summary: Esta es la historia de la princesa del Milenio de Plata y el príncipe de la Tierra: Serenity y Endymion. Aquí se narrarán los acontecimientos ocurridos antes del manga, la historia de como se conocieron y enamoraron, así como la vida en el Milenio del plata y el reino Dorado.
1. Chapter 1

**Perfume de rosas**

 **Capítulo 1 El Milenio de Plata**

Salía corriendo de la biblioteca principal de palacio, después de una larga clase de historia universal con Mercury, estaba agobiada de tanta información. Al pasar por los pasillos exteriores, provocando inmenso ruido con su taconeo, alertando a todos su paso, se detuvo repentinamente para girarse cual girasol al astro rey y contemplar la tierra, todas las mañanas y a toda hora que se lo permitía, observaba el orbe azul resplandeciente flotando por el vasto espacio, se acercó risueña al barandal, imaginándose la orilla de aquella enorme masa de agua salada.

¡Princesa! ¿Otra vez perdiendo el tiempo? Llegas tarde para la comida, hoy la reina nos acompañará

Lo lamento, Venus. No puedo evitarlo…

Más tarde podrás hacer lo que quieras. La reina viajará por asuntos diplomáticos

¿lo que quiera?

Claro, tontita

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, las demás guardianas se encontraban de pie a lado de sus asientos.

Ya era hora, princesa –dijo Mars con un poco irritación

Me sorprende haber llegado antes, princesa, ya que me quedé a guardar los libros que utilizamos, pensé que ya se encontraría aquí

Seguro tomó el camino largo para llegar, me pregunto si conoces los pasillos interiores, princesa– señaló Júpiter juguetonamente

Basta chicas, ya la he traído ¡ya estemos aquí!

La reina Selene entra a la habitación, mientras las presentes guardan silencio, toma asiento en la cabeza de la mesa, la siguen las demás.

Princesa, como ya te habrán comunicado las Guardianes, estaré un tiempo fuera de la galaxia

Si madre, continuaré con mis deberes en su ausencia ¿algo más que pueda hacer mientras no esté?

Tengo todo resuelto hasta entonces, mi querida hija ¿cómo han avanzado tus estudios?

De lo más interesante, hoy Mercury me enseñó sobre la fauna marina de la tierra, hay tantas creaturas por conocer, quisiera saber más de lo que vive en el agua salada

Si me lo permite decir, mi Reina, hoy la princesa demostró gran conocimiento sobre la historia natural terrestre, pero me temo que necesita trabajar más en los temas de diplomacia intergaláctica

Mercury, guardiana de la sabiduría, confió en tus habilidades para la instrucción y educación de nuestra princesa

El desayuno siguió de lo más ameno y tranquilo, las princesas guardianas bromearon con la princesa, la reina lo observaba con una sonrisa, _es solo un día tranquilo en el Milenio de plata_ , pensó. Sin más, partió serena hacia Kinmoku.

En los jardines de palacio, se reunieron las princesas a acompañar a Serenity, que estaba practicando el tiro con arco con la ayuda de Mars.

Vamos, casi lo dominas, princesa

Estoy sosteniéndolo bien ¿no?

La postura es correcta, pero necesitas más fuerza en el brazo izquierdo

La princesa soltó la flecha y se clavó bastante cerca del centro.

¿lo han visto chicas? Es lo más perfecto que he tirado

Bien hecho princesa dijeron las guardianas tomemos un pequeño descanso, mi brazo ya no puede mantenerse recto dijo Serenity agotada

Escucharon que, para este baile de la lluvia de estrellas, será una mascarada Dijo Venus entusiasmada

No hay nada mejor que un baile para levantar el ánimo ¡deberíamos hacer nuestras propias máscaras!

¡Que hermosa idea Júpiter! Deberíamos empezar cuanto antes, ya quiero ir a elegir la tela para mi vestido ¡será majestuoso!

Tienes razón, Venus. Para hacer las máscaras primero debemos saber el color y caída de nuestros vestidos señaló Mars

¿Qué dices, princesa? ¿hacemos nuestras máscaras? pregunta Mercury

 _¡Qué azul se ve la tierra! ¿Será muy fría el agua de los mares? Los lagos soleados parecen tener el agua más tibia ¿los humanos se bañarán seguido ahí? La arena de las playas se ve acogedora y caliente, como me gustaría recostarme en ella…_

¡Princesa! Gritaron las guardianas

¿De nuevo soñando despierta?

¿Qué haremos contigo?

Últimamente lo haces muy seguido…

Lo siento, chicas. No puedo dejar de pensar en la tierra ¿acaso a ustedes no les gustaría saber más y conocer el bello planeta que admiramos y cuidamos?

Es limitado lo que podemos estar en ese lugar, princesa, son las reglas. La gente milenaria de este reino, los dioses, no pertenecemos a la tierra sino al milenio de plata, por lo tanto, no podemos relacionarnos íntimamente con ellos, mucho menos estar ahí prolongadamente dijo Mercury, lejana y seria

Nosotros, residimos a lo lejos, manteniendo la paz y protegiendo desde lo alto a ambos reinos, ese es nuestro deber como diosas de la luna dijo Júpiter con ímpeto.

Todas notaron la tristeza de la princesa brotar por todo su cuerpo, su ánimo volátil les preocupaba y no sabían que hacer para corregirlo. Ella dijo que se sentía muy cansada e iría al lago del palacio.

Me preocupa Serenity, tiene una rara obsesión con la tierra, comienzo a sospechar que ya no es tan feliz en este reino

¿Pero qué tonterías dices! ¿quién en el reino de la luna no sería feliz? Es un lugar que lo tiene todo, somos privilegiados los que nacimos en este lugar

Yo también he estado pensando lo mismo, Venus. Puedo notarlo en sus estudios, normalmente al estudiar su mente está en otra parte, pero en cuanto los temas cambian a cualquier cosa sobre la tierra, su ánimo cambia

¡Chicas! Tengo una gran idea que podría ayudar a la princesa

Serenity se mantenía triste, sentada a la orilla del lago aguamarina, su hermoso resplandor reflejaba las tenues lágrimas que se asomaban en sus pálidos pómulos, por más que daba vueltas al asunto no podía descifrar el por qué le molestaba tanto no poder bajar en la tierra así como su obsesión con ella, su madre lo había hecho algunas veces, así como algunos del personal del palacio, que iban cada cierto tiempo a conseguir cosas para el palacio _no podemos relacionarnos íntimamente con ellos_ recordó. _Pero yo solo quiero conocer todos esos lugares tan maravillosos, sentir el aire, el agua, la tierra… lo que daría por tener aquellas nuevas experiencias. Tan solo es un deseo muy lejano._

Muchos años antes, la pequeña princesa había expresado el deseo de conocer el tercer planeta. No sabía que estaba prohibido visitarlo, ella solo disfrutaba las historias que le contaba su madre de ese lugar y su deber con él, de siempre cuidarlo y protegerlo, para así mantener la paz entre ambas naciones. Su madre en ese entonces ya le había explicado constantemente que los dioses no podemos entrometernos en asuntos terrestres, solo conservar la concordia desde el hogar de las deidades.

Serenity seguía pensando en la tierra, mientras jugaba con el agua entre sus pies, se imaginaba que era el mar salado, que había olas y que la espuma le hacia cosquillas en los pies.

Que agradable…

Después, imaginó que se encontraba en un lago cristalino, este no brillaba como los de la luna, sino que reflejaba todo a su alrededor, el cielo azul, los árboles llenos de varios matices de verde, las rocas… y que en este había diminutos peces nadando en el agua transparente, donde habría piedras de todos colores y tamaños. Ella no se había dado cuenta y ya se encontraba dentro del lago aguamarina; sin embargo, al notar lo fuerte de su imaginación y que esta no era la realidad, sintió colosal soledad y decepción.

¡qué tonta! ¿Cuándo aprenderé que mi lugar esta aquí?

Metió todo su cuerpo al agua para refrescar su mente y cabeza, después de un momento comenzó a escuchar ruido a su alrededor

¡Serenity!

¡Princesa!

Salió abruptamente del agua, para encontrarse con cuatro guardianas gritonas, la escena le pareció muy divertida a la princesa, que no pudo aguantarse y se echó a reír juguetonamente.

Chicas, estoy bien no se preocupen, jajajajaja deberían ver sus caras dijo la princesa sin dejar de sonreír

¡Princesa tonta! No es muy gracioso ver que te ahogas

Nos tenías muy preocupadas, no podíamos encontrarte

Deja de lloriquear, Mars. mejor ¡mójate!

La princesa tiró del brazo de la guardiana de la pasión que desprevenidamente cayó en el lago furiosa, tiró de las demás y así terminaron todas las princesas en el agua, con sonrisas y juegos.

Cuando todas terminaron de cambiar sus ropas, las guardianas condujeron a la princesa a una enorme marquesina en la parte trasera del castillo, En el centro había un grabado sublime de la tierra y la luna con colores preciosos y con incrustaciones de piedras hermosas. Al colocarse justo en medio de él se podía observar a la Tierra con mucha precisión, era la mejor vista que había tenido.

Princesa, estando en el centro debes de pronunciar fuerte y claro dos palabras: _observe terrae_

 _Observe Terrae_

Al pronunciar esas palabras, una pantalla enorme apareció frente a ella, en el centro de la pantalla podía observarse la tierra. Con los comandos correctos se podía visualizar cualquier parte de todo el planeta, así como se podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba en el entorno elegido.

Chicas… no lo puedo creer. Muchísimas gracias amigas les dijo Serenity con lágrimas en el rostro.


	2. Capítulo II Deber y deseo

Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia que a penas comienza, les prometo no retrasarla tanto y poder terminar algo que guste a todos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Capítulo II Deber y deseo**

Serenity rebozaba de felicidad estos últimos días, ya que podía observar y escuchar cualquier cosa en la tierra. En cuanto tenía tiempo libre lo ocupaba en el sistema observando y visitando virtualmente todo

Una mañana, la princesa se levantó inusualmente temprano, pensó, la noche anterior, que podía contemplar la tierra antes de sus clases con Mercury. Había descubierto un lugar hermoso, lleno de lagos cristalinos, bosques y claros rebosantes de todo tipo de flores, soñaba con estar ahí y verlo con más detenimiento.

Por los pasillos, rumbo a la marquesina trasera, vio a su madre caminar por delante junto a los emisarios de paz de la luna, guardó su distancia para no interrumpir, así que sólo se limitó a escuchar lo que decían ya que no le quedaba de otra al estar tan cerca.

Lamento el haberlos hecho venir hasta el palacio, se que este viaje salió de improviso y el santuario lunar está ocupado por las ninfas… – decía la reina –

– Su majestad, para nosotros es una pena importunar en palacio, pero me temo que este viaje es necesario para ambas naciones, debemos investigar lo que ocurre en la tierra.

–Entiendo, el portal del santuario estará desocupado en unos días, sin embargo, pueden usar el de palacio si lo llegasen a requerir

–No era de mi conocimiento que había un portal a la tierra en el palacio, su Alteza – dijo uno de los emisarios

–Casi nadie lo sabe, ha estado en desuso por milenios, como sabrán, nuestros antepasados solían bajar a la tierra con el fin de guiar e instruir a la humanidad para ayudar a su prosperidad, por ello nos veneran y respetan, sus plegarias hacen que nuestro astro siga brillando, nosotros velamos y nos aseguramos de que siga la paz y abundancia de ambos reinos, solo que… desde hace mucho tiempo se prohibió que los dioses del Milenio de Plata viajen a la tierra, pues nuestro trabajo estaba hecho, los humanos debían aprender a evolucionar y progresar sin nuestra intervención directa y así se ha preservado desde ese entonces.

Su alteza ¿usted no utilizaba este portal para ir a la tierra?

Hace cientos de años la visité, por supuesto que no fue para interferir, solo fue para devolver un objeto sagrado a uno de sus templos, no utilicé este portal sino el del santuario, trato de mantener la promesa de los dioses de no bajar a la tierra a no ser por causas mayores… en fin, ya no ha habido razón alguna para nuestra presencia en la tierra.

Me alegra que no lo destruyeran, esta marquesina es hermosa y la tierra se ve esplendida desde aquí

Este portal tiene más funciones, no sé utilizan del todo, la princesa gusta de jugar y entretenerse en este lugar.

Estamos listos, su majestad.

Recopilen la información necesaria, colóquense en el centro. Para volver, pronuncien juntos estas palabras: lunam iluminat

En nombre de su majestad, así será –dijeron al unísono los emisarios, con sus puños al corazón.

TERRARUM ORBEM –pronunció con claridad la Reina

**Todo este tiempo, pude estar en la tierra con tan simples palabras, pero… lo tengo prohibido ¿por qué es tan sencillo ir hacia el lugar que más deseo conocer y tan difícil el poder realizarlo? **

Serenity se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando por los pasillos, con la cabeza en la tierra y su mirada por los suelos.

–PRINCESA

¿Qué! Contestó desconcertada

Tu plato, no has comido un solo bocado, dijo Júpiter preocupada

Todos en la mesa del comedor voltearon hacia Serenity.

Emmm disculpen hoy no tengo apetito. Madre, perdone mi falta, pero ¿puedo retirarme?

Princesa Serenity, te excuso por hoy, antes de que te vayas, les aviso que saldré del Milenio de Plata nuevamente, me temo que parto más tarde, son asuntos que no puedo postergar.

¿Todo bien, su Alteza? Preguntó Venus, alerta

Líder de las guardianas, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, de lo contrario ya lo sabrías, cuida de la princesa y el reino en mi ausencia

Así será mi reina.

Serenity se marchó a su habitación, no quería hacer nada más recostarse en su cama, le deprimió más aún el saber lo fácil que era estar en la tierra y lo imposible que era para ella no poder romper las reglas. Solo contadas personas bajaban a la tierra, por lo visto no usan el portal del palacio sino el del santuario… **muy difícil sería escabullirse por ahí, las sacerdotisas del lugar jamás abandonan su puesto…**

Las sailor guardianas se reunieron en el salón después de un día de arduo de labor.

Serenity se comportó muy raro en todo el día – dijo Júpiter

Llegó demasiado temprano a sus lecciones ahora que lo pienso, estuvo también muy desanimada…

¿Segura que no empezaste con un tema muy aburrido, Mercury?

No lo creo, Mars. Veíamos ecosistemas de la tierra, es de sus temas favoritos

Chicas, hay que descubrir que es lo que está pasando con ella… no puede seguir así…

Venus comenzaba a sentirse triste de que su princesa y mejor amiga no te le sea suficiente su vida como princesa…

Creo que iré a hablar con ella.

Venus, no crees que estará ya dormida

Iré a verla de todos modos, descansen chicas

Sailor Venus tocó varias veces la puerta de la princesa, no contestó, así que la abrió con cuidado. Una lámpara tenue iluminaba la habitación, Serenity estaba recostada boca abajo y parecía profundamente dormida, había un gato negro recostado a su lado.

¡Luna!

Shhhh, la princesa por fin logró dormirse

Luna, no sabía que ya habían llegado ¿Artemis…?

Fue a tu habitación hace un buen rato, estaba cansando posiblemente se echó a dormir

Que bueno… ya los extrañábamos por aquí…

Nosotros igual, la reina nos mandó a varios reinos bastante alejados… ya añorábamos nuestro hogar… pero ¿Qué haces en la habitación de Serenity?

La princesa… se que no has estado por aquí y no sé si lo hayas notado, pero su ánimo no ha ido más que bajando en los últimos días.

Ya sé, me contó parte de ello, supongo ya sabrás de que se trata

La tierra… ¿cómo alguien que lo tiene todo aquí puede desear estar con humanos comunes y corrientes?

Su curiosidad es grande, no ha entendido del todo el deber y las obligaciones que tiene como princesa de este reino

Somos privilegiados, Luna…

Esos privilegios vienen acompañados de grandes responsabilidades, tú, como líder de las Sailor Guardianas lo entiendes perfectamente. Serenity es un tanto infantil y creo desea más de lo que tiene y eso son posibilidades, como princesa de la luna carece de ellas

Entiendo que se frustre por ello ¿Qué podría hacer para que no se sienta tan miserable?

Yo también he estado pensando en eso, hoy pasó algo que la perturbó, pero no me quiso dar detalles ¿sabes qué ocurrió?

No, nosotras también lo notamos, pero no dijo nada, lleva en su cuarto desde la tarde…

Todo este tiempo… -dijo una voz temblorosa-

Luna y Venus se giraron hacia la princesa

Todo este tiempo y ¿ustedes lo sabían?

¿Saber qué, Serenity?

Sabían cuál era mi sueño, desde siempre ustedes lo sabían –dijo sollozando-

¿A qué te refieres?

El portal… de la marquesina... ¿Sabían su uso?

Princesa, yo nunca he viajado a la tierra, obviamente no lo sabía – le dijo Venus, secando sus lágrimas-

Creo que no puedo decir los mismo, princesa…

¿qué! -dijeron al unísono Venus y Serenity

Es un portal antiguo, su uso está prohibido por la reina ¿por qué te diría algo como ello? No fue mi intensión princesa, si lo supieras sería lo mismo que con la puerta del tiempo.

Luna, es que es tan injusto -dijo sollozando-

Lo lamento mi dulce niña, te dejo descansar.

Luna salió de la habitación con una mirada de tristeza, odiaba no poder complacer a la princesa que tanto quería

Venus, a veces siento que es una verdadera maldición ser la princesa de la luna…

¿Cómo puedes decir esas barbaridades? Eres una persona con mucha suerte, acaso… ¿no te basta con nosotras? Somos casi como tus hermanas …

Serenity al escuchar lo que dijo Venus no pudo sentirse más que peor de lo que ya se encontraba, que ingrata era, al no pensar en lo que decía frente a sus amadas amigas.

Venus, lo siento, he hablado sin pensar, mis sentimientos se apoderan de mi habla y es tan complicado cuidar lo que de mi boca sale. Jamás podría aborrecer la compañía que siempre me obsequian, agradezco la felicidad que me provoca el pasar tiempo con ustedes… Las amo tanto como a este reino, pero ¿nunca has pensado en tener algo más? Desde que nacimos, siempre fue con responsabilidades en nuestra espalda, no tuvimos de otra, no tuvimos… POSIBILIDADES

Princesa, no sé que decir, por supuesto que jamás se me ocurrieron tales cosas, trato de entenderte, no tengo más palabras para convencerla de lo contrario, no lo sé, tal vez si tan solo hablaras con la reina al respecto… ¿podría ayudar?

No, Venus, eso es asunto zancado, hace años que platiqué con mi madre sobre la esperanza de visitar personalmente la tierra y sus palabras serán las mismas que en aquel entonces: el deber ante el placer sobre todas las cosas ¡Estoy harta de las reglas de este lugar!

Este lugar es tu hogar

¿Solo por ello he de sentirme feliz a todo momento, no quejarme y pretender que todo está bien?

Mmmm Demonios

¿…?

Te llevaré a la tierra

¿Qué! ¿es de verdad?

Que me maldigan los antiguos dioses si algo sale mal, haber si de una vez por todas te das cuenta de que la luna es mil veces mejor

Qué crueles intenciones, Venus

¿Quieres ir o no?

Está bien …No tienes por qué ponerte tan quejosa

¡Princesa!

Te adoro, Venus -le dijo la princesa saltando sobre ella, dándole un infantil abrazo-

Mañana es día de ocio, así que debería ser más fácil escabullirse por el portal. Nos vemos mañana después del desayuno.


End file.
